


Remade Resolutions

by ineverproofread



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, i just really hated endgame, mentions C/7, this is a J/C fic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverproofread/pseuds/ineverproofread
Summary: They survived the delta quadrant.  Now they have to make it through what's waiting for them back home.Just your basic "they made it home but now theres some inquests and angsty emotions that no one is handling well" ficI promise a happy J/C ending... eventually





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher what she had just said.

“Commander, do you understand me? I wish to terminate our private acquaintance… indefinitely.” Seven looked at him with what could only be described as concern, presumably at his lack of response.

“I understand what you’re saying Seven, but that doesn’t mean I understand  _ why _ .” He replied confused.

“There are two main reasons,'' replied the Borg. “Primarily, I wish to terminate our relationship because, now that I have the ability to feel a larger range of emotions, I can more adeptly analyze my emotions. Having done this I have determined that my feelings for you do not hold the potential for a long term relationship in the alpha quadrant. Additionally, it is illogical to continue a relationship in which neither one of us will find emotional satisfaction. Would you not agree?” 

She stared at him as though everything she had just said was perfectly clear. Granted, he could understand that her feelings for him might be a crush, at least he assumed that was what she was trying to say. What he didn’t understand was how she could be so sure neither one of them would be happy in a relationship together.

“Seven, I understand that you may not have feelings for me, but you can’t know that I don’t have feelings for you. Not all emotions can be clearly understood", he replied.

Seven turned from the astrometrics terminal she had been uploading for analysis. “It is illogical to assume that you could find happiness in a relationship with me, if you are currently in love with the Captain. I may not have a full knowledge of human romance, but all of my research indicates that monogamous individuals, such as yourself, would not be happy in a relationship with someone you are not fully dedicated to.”

Chakotay stared at her in shock for a moment. “Seven, what makes you think I’m  _ fully dedicated  _ to the Captain in a romantic way? I’m her first officer. I’m dedicated to her in a professional sense, not personal.”

“Negative, Commander. While I may not have possessed the ability to fully feel emotions, I have always been able to identify the physical expression of others’ emotions. In your case, I have observed no less than 20 occurrences of what I believe could be considered ‘flirting’ between the Captain and yourself while on the bridge or otherwise engaged in some sort of command debate. Additionally, during these occasions, both yours and the Captain’s blood pressure and heart rate experienced a significant increase, along with an increase in several hormones associated with-”

“Alright Seven that’s enough.” Chakotay cut her off. He didn’t need to hear the clinical explanation for feelings he had been suppressing for the past seven years. “I understand why you think that we might have feelings for each other. Hell, you’re right that I had feelings that would be considered unprofessional. However, the Captain no longer reciprocates those feelings, if she ever reciprocated them at all.”

Seven thought for a moment before replying. “You are wrong. During my interactions with the future Admiral version of the Captain, I noted what I believe to be the physical expressions of regret when she spoke of you. Additionally, the Captain has decreased the amount of physical contact with you by 47% since I determined she became aware that we may have a personal relationship. It is my opinion that she still maintains her feelings for you. I believe it is what Lieutenant Paris calls ‘carrying a torch’?”

“Seven…” he paused, “I don’t know how the Captain feels. I don’t know how I feel. But I do know that Starfleet expressly states that Captains cannot have personal relationships with their crew. Maybe one day we’ll all figure out how we feel; but, for now let’s leave all of this out of our reports? We can report that I helped you with a ‘humanity’ project and all of this can get sorted out after Starfleet decides what’s to be done with all of us.”

“That seems satisfactory Commander. Now I believe we should return to preparing our reports and systems for analysis.” she replied, turning back to the console.

“You’re right. We have a lot to do before our arrival tomorrow.”, he started towards the door before turning, “and Seven? Thank you for bringing this to light. I think you may have been right. I don’t know what the future holds, but I think yours will be brighter with the right person beside you. And I’m not him.”

As Chakotay walked through the halls towards his quarters, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the second year of their voyage, back to New Earth and the promise he had made then. He hadn’t done a very good job of keeping it recently, but hopefully that could change. As he sat at his desk and began to complete his report of the most recent events with the borg and the Admiral, he could only hope that Starfleet, and his Captain, would be forgiving of past wrongs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 100% going to incorporate concepts from a lot of different fics over the years... unfortunately I have no clue which ones (theres like 7 or 8) so credit to all you amazing writers out there. This is my conglomeration of my favorite fix-its/explanations into one fic so I can cope with having just re-watched Endgame.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn sat staring out the viewport watching ships fly past on their way to some far off planet. “Well not that far off”, she thought with a rueful laugh. Nothing was really that far off in comparison to where she and her crew had spent the last seven years… Seven. What an ironic number. She spent seven years sacrificing everything for her crew: her safety, happiness, and -in the end- her life. She put her life, and maybe Chakotay’s, on hold for seven years. It was only logical that he would eventually move on to someone else… someone else who just happened to be named Seven.

Shaking herself from her self-deprecating trip through time, she turned her attention back to the forgotten padd in her lap. She promised Admiral Paris that she would have her report turned in to him by 2000 hours so that he could review it and approve Voyager for docking at the Earth Spacedock before an inquest.

Kathryn had hope that they might all be able to return home and visit family before beginning the inquest into the events in the delta quadrant, but Starfleet had been formulating questions since they first received reports from Voyager and they had many more now that the ship had miraculously returned in the belly of a borg ship that had appeared out of nowhere. During her private comm with Owen after their arrival, he hinted that Starfleet had already determined what was going to happen to the Maquis members of her crew, but nothing was set in stone. She could only hope that their records while under her command would be enough to convince Starfleet that no disciplinary action was required for them.

Finishing the last details regarding their journey through the transwarp hub and the assumed aftermath in the delta quadrant, she sent it to him and called for a cup of coffee. As the mug sparkled into existence, her door chimed.

“Come in.”

Tom Paris appeared at the door, grinning from ear to ear. “Captain, I’d like to introduce you to the newest member of your crew, if you aren’t too busy.”

“I’d love to Tom! I thought I could give you three some privacy, and I promised your father I would submit my explanation regarding the borg so that we could stop circling Earth; but, seeing as that’s done, I think it’s time I went to welcome my new crewman,” she laughed walking to the turbo lift with him.

Inside sickbay, she found Chakotay admiring the new baby… along with Seven in a hushed conversation with the Doctor. As soon as she walked in, the two stopped their discussion. Seven turned to her, “Allow me to congratulate you on successfully getting everyone home, Captain. I believe I owe you and the Admiral a great deal of gratitude that we returned when we did. The likelihood that further tragedy would have struck the ship was undeniable.” Seven cast her a meaning look, and Kathryn realized that the Admiral must have made her aware of her potential future in the delta quadrant.

“I’m just glad we could get home, although I wish I could have prevented any casualties on our journey,” smiling at Seven she walked to B-Elanna. “And what am I to call my newest crewman?”

“Miral. Miral Paris. We were hoping that you and Chakotay might be her god-parents? I know it’s an antiquated tradition, but Tom insists that you should both have some title so we can force you to visit,” she joked.

“Of course, B’Elanna. Although, I don’t think you’ll have to force me to visit,” she replied.

Chakotay smiled, “I accept as well. But I agree with the Captain. I don’t think you’ll need to force anyone to visit. After seven years together, it’s going to be hard to get used to not seeing each other every day.”

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn as he spoke, and B’Elanna could have sworen she saw a difference in his gaze. There was no denying that her Captain and First Officer had always had a close relationship, but she was always surprised that nothing more intimate had ever begun between the two. Tom may have had some strange betting pools over the years, but the one about Janeway and Chakotay hadn’t seemed so harebrained when he pitched it- and it still didn’t seem harebrained now. She’d known Chakotay a long time, and he’d never seemed more at peace than when he was serving under Captain Janeway. Maybe now that they were home things would calm down and the two of them would see what everyone else has seen for the last seven years.

They stood, talking for a while about the new baby and what they hoped would great them upon their journey home. As time passed, the Doctor grew impatient. “It’s getting late and my patients need sleep, so unless you’re the father, or otherwise here as a patient, I expect my sickbay cleared of all visitors. You can come back in the morning to visit some more. Now out with you!”, the Doctor shuffled Kathryn and Chakotay out of the door.

* * *

“Well the Doctor certainly hasn’t changed since we returned home,” laughed Kathryn.

“Apparently not! I know we should probably be getting some rest too, this is the first time in years that we don't have to worry about being attacked in our sleep… but I don’t think I’ll get much sleep right now,” he replied.

Kathryn sighed, “You’re right. I always thought I would be exhausted when we made it back, but I’m too excited. Adrenaline is a wonderful thing,” she laughed.

“You’re right about that! I’m pretty sure that how we both survived out there,” gathering his courage, he asked, “if neither of us is planning on getting any sleep right now, what do you say to a friendly game of pool at Sandrine’s? Most of the crew is probably talking to family or writing their reports about our time.”

She hesitated for a moment. They hadn’t spent any time alone together in quite some time. Kathryn knew she needed to maintain appearances with Starfleet that she was imparcial so that she could more effectively advocate for the Maquis, Equinox, and Starfleet crews; but, right now she just wanted to relax. Besides, there was no one around to see, so no one would know.

“Alright… but I warn you, I’m pretty good!”, she replied.

“Oh really, I wasn’t aware,” he teased.

A mischievous glint sparked in her eye, “You weren’t? Forget I said anything, then.”

Chakotay laughed, “If you’re so confident, let’s make it interesting. If I win, you have to treat me to dinner at the real Sandrine’s”

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow, “And if I win?”

Chakotay knew he was entering dangerous water bringing up the past, but they had just dealt a crippling blow to the borg and gotten home in one day. At this point, anything was possible, so he pressed on. “Don’t worry, that won’t happen. But I guess if you win then I’ll cook dinner for us after this is all over and we can go home. Anything you want, wherever you want.”

“Sounds like a deal. I think we’ll be having a picnic at Lake George then Commander, because there’s no way I’m letting you win,” she laughed as they walked down the corridor toward the holodeck.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to bring back whatever it was they almost had on New Earth. It might take time, but he was willing to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven stood awkwardly to the side as the Doctor sent the command team on their way.

“Now Seven, we were speaking about some of your borg technology? What seems to be the problem?” the Doctor asked.

Seven looked briefly over toward B’Elanna and Tom. They seemed engrossed in their new family, but this was a discussion that required total privacy. “It is not me Doctor, it is my regeneration unit. It requires some modification. My regeneration cycles have decreased in efficiency by 5% in the last week and I believe it is something that requires your attention.”

The Doctor noticed her hesitant glance towards the Paris family as she spoke. Seven had never been one to be concerned over privacy, but now that her cortical node had been modified he assumed that lots of things would change. “Of course Seven, I’ll be down there in a moment. Let me just make sure that the Paris family is settled and I’ll come take a look.”

With a curt nod, Seven turned and walked out the door towards the cargo bay. As she approached the turbo lift, she heard the command team up ahead. They clearly were not aware of her existence, as they engaged in what the Doctor would have described as a ‘textbook’ case of flirting. She stopped and allowed them to move further down the hall, before she quickly ducked into the lift.

When she arrived, the Doctor was already there waiting for her. Taking a fortifying breath, she sat at her desk and turn to him.

“Seven, you and I both know there’s nothing wrong with your unit. So why don’t you tell me what’s actually the matter? Is your cortical node giving you more troubles? Perhaps I need to modify its programming,” he walked toward her, reaching out the tricorder to analyze the node.

“Negative Doctor. Your reprogramming of the node was efficient. I am beginning to experience what I believe is the broader range of emotions. That is why I needed to speak to you privately. During my time as a borg I tried to assimilate as much data as possible and store it for analysis. Some data I deleted since regaining my humanity; however, there was some data that confused me, so I kept it stored in my computer for later analysis. Most of the data pertained to emotions, particularly romantic attractions…” she trailed off.

Concern colored the EMH’s voice, “What’s the matter? Is there something about the data that troubles you? Where did you assimilate it? It may not be wise to try to understand such complex emotions this soon.”

Seven sighed, before calling him over to look at the screen in front of her. Over one hundred personal crew logs, specifically those of the senior staff, were opened on the computer.

“When I first came to Voyager, you remember that I tried to assimilate all of your data. At the time, you believed that I had been unsuccessful due to the amount of information I was assimilating. What you were not aware of, was that I retained some data that I could not process as a borg,” Seven’s face flushed in embarrassment. “At the time I did not know why these logs were so intriguing; however, since you reprogrammed my cortical node, I have been able to decipher why these logs fascinated me.”

The Doctor knew that he shouldn’t ask, but he had to know. “What did you find?” He studied the screen closer, taking inventory of the names listed. Many of the logs were the Captain’s, especially around the time that she and the Commander had contracted the virus that left them stranded on New Earth. Several of the Commander’s logs from the same time were also listed on the screen. He quickly realized that most of the logs were from the Commander and Captain, along with a few from Kes and Neelix during their first few years on Voyager. “Seven, what did these logs have that you couldn’t process?”

Seven averted her eyes, her cheeks now bright red in embarrassment. “All of these logs contained descriptions of emotions that I could not assimilate as a borg. I began to understand them more recently, but until today I wasn’t able to fully understand what emotion was being described. Now that I can understand the logs, I am experiencing what I believe is considered ‘guilt’ for reading what were clearly private thoughts that no one should have read.”

“Private thoughts? These are personal crew logs… not mission reports?” the Doctor asked, shocked.

“Yes. These logs detail the author’s feelings for each other, although some are what would be considered tragic by Lieutenant Paris and his holonovels,” Seven looked up at the Doctor, unsure of how much to reveal.

He was touched, clearly she was well on her way to developing the whole spectrum of human emotion. Comforting her, he said, “Seven, why don’t you talk to me about what you read, and we can decide together how to handle it. I’m sure everyone will understand that it was done out of a want of knowledge and nothing more.”

Thinking for a moment, she replied, “It may be appropriate to discuss my transgression with Neelix, considering his feelings for Kes were publically known. However, the Captain writes explicitly that her feelings towards the Commander will not be public knowledge. Additionally, seeing as I have just informed the Commander that I wish to cease our private relationship, it seems irrelevant to tell him I read his logs regarding the Captain. He is already aware that I know his feelings for her, he does not need to know how.”

“That’s your choice, of course. But will you at least talk to me about what was so upsetting in the logs?” he added, “Consider a ‘therapy’ to help you cope with new emotions.”

“I do not wish to say too much, in risk of further invading Captain Janeway’s privacy… but do you know anything about the events which took place on a planet called ‘New Earth’? Apparently she and the Commander were secluded there for a time. I do not know what transpired on the planet, but the manner in which they write of each other changed after those dates. Additionally, all logs from their time on the planet were deleted after their return to the ship…” fearing she would say too much, Seven stopped. “Perhaps it would be best if we discontinued this line of discussion. It is inappropriate to gossip about our superiors in such a manner.”

The Doctor chuckled, “Seven, this line of gossip has existed around the ship since the Maquis joined this crew. There was even a betting pool to see who could guess when our command duo would become an item. Personally, I would never engage in such a foolish endeavor; however, they were certainly something different in those early years.”

Thinking back to the conversation she overheard in the hall, Seven wondered if such exchanges had been commonplace in Voyager’s early days in the delta quadrant. If so, even she could see why the crew might assume something less than professional was blooming between the two. She thanked the Doctor for his time, before leaving the cargo bay. Perhaps a review of some of Mr. Paris’ 20th century entertainment would help her further understand emotions. She already felt like she had experienced most of them, but laughing had still escaped her. Maybe she could find Tom’s “slapstick comedy” as funny as he did… but she doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tossing Chakotay a cue stick, Kathryn turned to him with a blinding smile, “Will you break or should I?”

Chakotay tried to remember the last time she looked this at ease... probably their last days on New Earth. Once she had relaxed her efforts to find a cure, she had more freedom to enjoy the planet they now called home. 

Shaking himself from his trip down memory lane, he replied, “You can do it. I’ve never been very good at it.”

Lining up her shot, Kathryn struck the cue ball perfectly, breaking the rack, and sending a striped ball flying into the pocket. Turning to flash an innocent smile, Kathryn walked around the table to set up her next shot.

Chakotay watched as she sunk one shot after another. Soon she only had one ball left, and he had yet to take a turn. In an effort to distract her, Chakotay asked, “So do you think we’ve found out about all of Paris’ betting pools? I heard there was an interesting one about you that’s been going for some time.”

His distraction technique was no good. She laughed and took her shot, sinking her final ball in the corner pocket. “I believe you now owe me dinner Commander! Now, what were you saying about me being the topic of a betting pool?”

“Apparently there was some bet that you and I would end up breaking protocol… and your parameters.” he replied, painfully aware of how sensitive the topic was.

Kathryn stiffened. Instantly the captain’s mask slid back into place. What had she been thinking to take the night off and spend private time with her First Officer. Her  _ involved _ First Officer no less! Chakotay hadn’t mentioned anything about Seven to her, but she saw the way they were looking at each other on the bridge earlier. Clearly the Admiral was right, Seven and Chakotay had become an item.

However, whether or not he was involved with anyone, if rumors had once circulated that they were more than professionals, the Starfleet would hear about them. The last thing anyone needed right now was for her impartiality to be questioned. How could she effectively defend them to Starfleet should the need arise? No, she had to be seen as totally unbiased, at least until the inquest was finished.

Chakotay saw the change in her demeanor instantly and his heart sank. Tonight had been like old times, like when they used to have dinner together and talk about life or laugh at one of Tom and Harry’s antics. But he could already tell that she had slipped back into ‘the Captain’ and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

“Commander, I enjoyed tonight. It was a much appreciated break from the reports I should be completing, but I’m afraid I must go. There’s so many things that have to be finished before tomorrow, and I should really reach out to Admiral Paris to see if our docking has been approved. I’ll send you all the necessary details regarding testing procedures and safety protocols that I’m sure will be enforced very strictly on the spacedock.

She turned to walk out the door, “Kathryn, “ Chakotay called after her. She turned to face him again. “I enjoyed tonight as well. We all deserve a break from our Starfleet personas sometimes. And don’t think I’ll forget about our bet. I owe you a home cooked meal after all of this is over.”

Kathryn smiled, although it didn’t quite light up her face the same as before. “Of course, Chakotay. I wouldn’t dream of letting you forget it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really must get some work done.” and with that she hurried out the door into the empty hall.

She quickly made her way to her quarters and locked the doors. Collapsing onto her couch, she tried to push her feelings to the side. The last thing she needed right now was to be muddled by personal emotions. Looking for work to busy herself with, she saw the flashing light of a message on her computer.

“Computer, read messages.” she called.

*Message from Admiral Owen Paris*

_ Captain Janeway, you are approved to dock at Earth Spacedock at 1500 tomorrow. Please ensure that all crew have been physically examined for any known diseases prior to their disembarkment. Upon arrival, you and your crew are to remain quarantined until the Chief Medical Officer can determine that you pose no health risk to the rest of the station. Additionally, all crew- yes Katie,  _ ** _all crew_ ** _ \- are required to meet with Starfleet approved counselors prior to the beginning of the inquest. I realize that this all must seem very fast, but you understand that a plan for what would occur if you were to return has been in place ever since we learned you were alive. On top of that, the soon these proceedings can be completed, the soon your crew can return to their families. _

_ On a personal note, I’m so glad that you are okay, Katie. And I can’t thank you enough for bringing my son, and his family, home to me. _

_ Admiral Paris, out. _

Kathryn sighed. There was so much to get done by 1500 tomorrow. She looked at her chronometer, it was already 0200. She quickly composed a memo to the crew, mandating all crew report to the mess hall for cursory tests. Hopefully if people started now, they would be almost completed by the time Voyager docked tomorrow.

She sent Chakotay an abridged version of Owen’s message, and pick up the padd containing her First Officer’s report of the day’s events. She was halfway finished with the report when she finally succumbed to sleep. The report could wait until tomorrow, but for now she could enjoy a little peace.


	5. Chapter 5

How could he have been such an idiot? He knew better than to mention a sensitive topic like New Earth. Tonight was the first time in months, if not years, that he’d seen her let her guard down, and then he had to go and ruin it.

Chakotay walked over to closed out the Sandrine’s program. Standing at the door of the holodeck, he thought back to all of the memories this program held for the crew. It was where they had all come to be together without worrying about the space outside of these four walls. But, at times, the dangers of the delta quadrant had found their way into this sanctuary as well. He remembered the Beowulf program that threatened to take the lives of several of their crewmembers. He remembered how the holographic programs had been expanded to encapture the whole crew in a game of war. He remembered how Kathryn had laid lifeless in front of him as temporal anomalies wrecked the ship around them. Life on Voyager had always been volatile, but looking back now he wouldn’t trade it for the galaxy.

He turned to walk down the hall as Sandrine’s returned to the gray, Starfleet walls. Would they ever use the program again? Would the crew ever be together again like they had on Tom’s social nights? Life in the delta quadrant was unexpected, but he hadn’t expected to have so many questions when they got back.

When Chakotay entered his quarters, he saw he had a message pending. Sitting at the console, he opened the flashing icon.

_ Mr. Chakotay, _

_ We wish to inform you that, during your time in the delta quadrant, Starfleet has been dedicated to finding and reuniting families who were separated by conflicts with the Cardassians. At one time it was reported that you had no surviving family members; however, we have recently identified a women whom we believe to be your sister, Sekaya. We have sent a final test to confirm this identification, but personal information provided to us by this individual indicates that she is in fact your sister. We sincerely apologize for the trauma this may have caused, but we hope to help you reconnect once back in society. Attached you will find a holo image of the woman believed to be your sister. If possible, please provide us with a positive identification.  _

_ Thank you for your dedicated service to Starfleet for the last seven years. _

_ Admiral Owen Paris _

Chakotay felt tears sting his eyes as he read, and reread the message. He opened the attached holo image and, to his utter amazement, he saw his sister staring back at him. He was so sure that he was entirely alone, but now to find that his sister had survived! Quickly, he wrote back to the admiral, thanking him for his dedication to his people, and confirming that the woman in question did appear to be his sister.

Sitting back in shock, Chakotay tried to absorb what had happened over the last 24 hours. Earlier today they had been in the delta quadrant watching two versions of Kathryn Janeway go head to head over the safety of their shared crew. Then they make it home, and Seven abruptly dumps him and tells him he should be with Kathryn. And now, to top it all off, his long-lost sister turns up alive.

He was still trying to process the sudden turn in events when his console flashed with two more messages. One, marked urgent, was a command from the Captain that all crewmen report to the Doctor for physicals prior to docking tomorrow. The other, also from the Captain, was the promised report on safety and health expectations at the spacedock. Chakotay glanced at the chronometer, 0230. If he went to the Doctor now he might be able to beat the rush and leave tomorrow open for meetings and reports. After everything that had happened so far today, there was no way he would be sleeping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was super short but it didn't really fit with the next chapter so it's all on its own... I promise the next chapter is way longer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the longer chapter is here!

When Kathryn woke to the beep of her alarm the next morning, Earth greeted her from her window. She breathed a sigh of relief; for a moment she had feared it was all a dream.

“Computer, time,” she called.

*_ The time is now 0600 hours.* _

Rubbing her eyes, Kathryn groaned. She would be depending on coffee to get her through today, again. She was used to working with as little sleep as possible, but today would be one of her more trying. Getting out of bed, she called for the replicator to make coffee. Taking the piping mug from the machine, she breathed in the strong aroma and watched the clouds dance over Earth below her. Hopefully, if all went well, they would all be back on Earth soon.

Turning to her computer, she saw her screen was filled with messages of varying importance. Some were from assorted admirals requesting additional logs or information on the data that had been sent yesterday after they arrived. Others were from political figures around the galaxy, thanking her for returning her crew, and their citizens, to the alpha quadrant.

She quickly sent the admirals the data they requested, or otherwise redirected them to the proper crewmen. Clearing away the political messages for later, a singular recording was left. Unlike most of the others, this was a video message. She opened it, and tears sprung to her eyes as she saw her mother’s face appeared on the screen. Gretchen Janeway’s face was streaked in tears, and as she spoke Kathryn could tell she was trying to hold back the emotions in her voice.

_ Hi Katie, I hope you get this. I know that communication will probably be limited for a while until Starfleet works out exactly what to do with you, but hopefully they’ll let one video from your mom slide. You surprised us all with your early return, but I don’t think anyone is going to complain… _

Kathryn could tell that her mother was struggling to speak. It had been seven years since she’d last spoken to her mom, and the time was clearly seen on the elder Janeway’s face. Kathryn could only imagine how hard it had been for her mom to lose, not only her husband, but also her eldest daughter to Starfleet. The video continued on:

_ Oh Katie, I’m so glad you’re back! Your sister and I have missed you so much! I know your life will probably be crazy after the dust settles, but we’d love for you to come out to Indiana and stay for a little while… Owen hinted that you might be getting some overdue leave if all goes well during the inquests. I know you’re probably stressed about what’s going to happen next, but try not to worry too much, dear. Starfleet has loved painting you and your crew as the next ‘age of explorers’ so they’ll be hard-pressed to change their opinions now. I know you probably won’t be able to reply; but, know that I love you so much, Katie, and I can’t wait to have you home. _

The fountain of tears that had threatened to fall when the message first started, now fell freely down Kathryn’s face. She had tried to suppress her desperate loneliness and homesickness for years. After all, what sort of example would it be setting to the crew if the Captain was moping around missing the alpha quadrant.

Drying her face, Kathryn returned her mug to the recycler and finished getting ready for her day. Glancing at her chronometer as she hurried out the door, she noted that is was almost 0700. She should probably go check on the Doctor’s progress before heading to the bridge.

Her initial thoughts were right, the day was certainly going to be filled with chaos. Upon entering the mess hall, she was met with a line 12 crewmen long waiting to see the Doctor. She greeted them as she walked past, and beckoned for the Doctor to speak with her when he was free.

Putting down the tricorder, the Doctor walked over to her. “Good morning, Captain! And are you here for your physical as well? I might be able to squeeze you in before I finish this shift and send them off to bed!”

“He’s certainly very chipper this morning.” Kathryn thought to herself as the Doctor tried to scan her. Raising her hand, she stopped him mid-sweep. “Thank you, Doctor, but that won’t be necessary right now… I’ll stop by when you’re less busy. I just wanted to stop by and hear your report on how the tests are going so far. Do you suspect there will be any problems getting their medical reports approved by the admiralty? Is there anyone you’re concerned about that I should check in on?”

The Doctor thought for a moment. “No I don’t believe so. I completed approximately 35% of the crew, but I expect I will have the rest of the crew completed by 1500. I might wait and examine the remaining senior staff last, since I expect you will all be busy with reports and inspections this morning?”

“That might be best. If the mess hall gets too busy, feel free to the holodeck. I cancelled all recreational reservations today so we can all focus on getting home, not that I think anyone was actually planning on using them.” 

At that moment, Kathryn looked up and saw Chakotay waiting by the door. This was certainly not going to help her plan to avoid emotional complications. She turned her attention back to the Doctor, hoping he didn’t notice her momentary distraction. 

“If anything unusual shows up in your physicals, I expect to be notified immediately Doctor, otherwise, I’ll hear from you when you’ve completed your exams.” She slipped back into the role of Captain Janeway just as quickly as she had been distracted from it.

Today was certainly going to be a long day.

* * *

Chakotay leaned against the frame of the door. He had stopped by the mess hall to see how the Doctor was progressing; but it seemed Kathryn had already beaten him to that. Suddenly, she glanced in his direction. For a split second, their eyes met and he could have sworn he saw something flash across her face. Was it regret? Guilt? Whatever it was, it was gone as fast as it appeared, and in its place her Captain’s mask had returned.

Looking down at the padd in his hand, he took inventory of all the things Starfleet had requested be catalogued before docking. Based on this list, it seemed like they wanted a log of practically every screen, bolt, and tricorder on the ship. He could understand why they were being so cautious. The Dominion War had taken its toll on everyone; but this level of detail made more work for his already tired crew.

Scanning the list, he sent the specified portions to their respective divisions. He sent most of the mechanical concerns to engineering, the cooking supplies went to Chell, the Doctor and Tom received all medical equipment lists. The requirements went on and on. Finally he reached the final section, miscellaneous cargo contents. Starfleet wanted a list of all items they had collected during their travels, along with a list of which planets they had originated, and any potential hazards associated with them. Chakotay sighed; this was going to be a tedious morning.

The sound of Kathryn clearing her throat was enough to distract him from the task in hand. She stood in front of him, hands on hips, every inch of her in perfect Starfleet requirement. He could tell she hadn’t slept much last night, after seven years side by side there was very little he couldn’t tell just by looking at her, but her eyes were bright and she looked happier than he had seen her in a long time.

“Were you planning on standing here all day, or are we going to get this ship ready to dock?” she joked, gesturing to his leasurley stance.

Sensing her more eased disposition, he teased back, “Well I thought we’d done enough work recently. I was planning on taking a day off. Wasn’t that your plan?”

Janeway raised an eyebrow and groaned, before turning her attention to the padd he held. “So what do you have there? Plans for how to best relax today?”

“Unfortunately, no. Starfleet sent over an inventory list the length of the galaxy this morning. I managed to delegate most of it to the major departments, but it would probably be best if I categorized the cargo hold myself. It doesn’t fall under one specific department, and I need something to keep me active right now.” He didn’t add that he had kept a souvenir from their time on New Earth hidden there between some Sikarin artifacts.

“I’ll come help you! I need something to distract me from the admiralaty’s endless requests for data we already sent. Seriously, if they would just communicate with each other they would have everything they need!” she huffed. “Besides, if we both work on it, we can get through it faster. Maybe we’ll even have time to check in on some of the crew after we finish. I know it’s been stressful for them, especially since we weren’t able to tell anyone outside of the senior staff what was happening yesterday.” She chided herself internally. She was already slipping out of her Captain persona she had just reengaged.

Chakotay smiled, Kathryn was always so concerned for her crew. They really had become like a family while lost out there in space. “Of course, I would welcome your help Captain. I believe I know a few former Maquis who are particularly anxious at the moment. When we finish, it may be beneficial to stop by and reassure them.”

“That sounds great! We’d better get going though… there’s only seven hours until Voyager is due to dock. Now there’s some irony for you. We were trapped out there for seven years, but in seven short hours we’ll be back on Federation land, or should I say ‘spacedock’” she laughed at her own joke and they began the walk to the cargo bay. This phase of their journey was almost over, but a whole new one was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's taking me a while to make it though this. Honestly this has already gone on for longer than I thought it would... but now I have some idea of where i'm going and maybe it'll progress a little faster? No promises though.
> 
> Personally, I feel like we were all cheated since we didn't get to see any reunions in the actual Endgame... I'll get around to some real ones eventually, but for now I hope you enjoyed the Gretchen cameo.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the morning passed in a flurry of excitement and preparation. Kathryn and Chakotay finished cataloging the various artifacts for testing and made a few house calls to calm the nerves of some more colorful ex-Maquis, before going their separate ways to complete their final reports.

“Bridge,” she called to the computer as she stepped onto the turbo lift.

She hadn’t been on the bridge since they had entered Earth’s orbit yesterday, but she wanted to stop by and make sure everything was running smoothly before submitting her ship-wide report.

As she walked out of the turbo lift, Harry saw her and stood to attention, “Captain on the Bridge!”

She laughed to herself. It seemed that Harry was back to his only ways again. He seemed like that young, starry-eyed ensign that had joined her crew seven years ago.

“At ease, Ensign Kim, before you break something.” she teased.

A contagious smile lit up Harry’s face. “Yes Captain. Are you here for a system report, because you’ll be glad to know that everything is functioning within acceptable parameters right now. Most engine damage withstood during the trip through the transwarp hub has been repaired, and what still remains can be repaired after docking.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m not sure they’ll be using Voyager anymore once we officially get home… I have it on good authority that this ship will be a museum one day.” she said with a wink.

“I’m not surprised. If you’ll permit me to speak freely for a moment, Captain, I’d like to speak for the entire crew in saying that there’s no one we would have rather served under these last few years. We all believe that we wouldn’t be where we are today without you.” Harry flushed, momentary embarrassed as he watched his Captain’s face for a reaction.

Kathryn turned to the side, fighting to keep her emotions in check as Harry spoke. He, this whole crew, meant more to her than they would ever realize. Admiral Janeway may have sacrificed her life to save Voyager, but Captain Janeway would have done the same in a heartbeat if it meant getting them home. Taking a fortifying breath, she looked at Harry and smiled. 

“Thank you Harry. I couldn’t have asked for a better crew either. You have all been so trusting and supportive, I don’t think any of us would have made it without each other. Unfortunately, as much as I would love to sit here and reminisce on our adventures, I need to complete my reports so _ some _ of us can move on to bigger, better things.” she strode towards her ready room, throwing a flippant “You have the Bridge, Mr. Kim.” behind her as she went.

Sitting at her desk, she saw that she was once again inundated with messages. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she started to clear them away. Just as she had found this morning, most of the messages were from planetary dignitaries expressing their gratitude. She found a message from Deanna Troi, apparently the empath had been following Voyager’s travels closely ever since her encounter with the Doctor. Deanna informed her that she had been assigned to assess the emotional status of the crew, but that individual counselors would be assigned based on needs. Kathryn knew that the crew was going to be under a lot of scrutiny and pressure when they returned, but she hadn’t expected quite this level of surveillance from Starfleet. At least Counselor Troi had been assigned the task. The two women had met a few times prior, and Kathryn had contacted her through the Pathfinder Project about the best way she could emotionally support her crew without the presence of a counselor on board. Of all the things Kathryn had wished they had on Voyager, one of the biggest ones was the obvious lack of a counselor. When she was initially tasked with tracking down the Maquis, it was expected to be a short assignment, not one requiring counselors. As time passed, the need for one on Voyager became more and more apparent with the increasing run ins with violent species.

But now they were home and they could all move on with their lives. For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Kathryn found herself reliving life in the delta quadrant. She knew that soon she would have to relieve more of it than she would want to, the inquest was sure to bring up sore subjects and raw emotions that they had all hidden away; but for now, she could think back on the brighter moments of the last seven years. She recalled when B’Elanna first began to lose the hard, Maquis facade she had built; when Tom had first started his holonovels; Neelix’s many culinary mysteries; the list went on. 

Shaking herself from her trip through time, she turned her attention to the task at hand. The senior staff had all sent their final ship reports to her for approval before they dock in an hour. After a quick glance through them, she sent them to Starfleet and began to dictate her final log:

_ Captain’s log, supplemental. We’ve officially returned home, with the unexpected help of an ‘old’ friend. The ship seems to have held up fairly well considering the beating we’ve all taken trying to get back here. In less than an hour, all of us will be back in the Federation and hopefully back with our families not long after that. I understand why they’ve limited our contact with the outside world; even in such an advanced society, the thought of liberated borg drones and aliens such as Species 8472 is unsettling coming from an official source, much less from the idle talk of some of our younger ensigns… _

Her thoughts were interrupted by an alert on her comm.

“Computer, end log.” she called, bringing up the incoming signal.

“Dr. Crusher, it’s good to see someone who’s _ not _an admiral!”, Kathryn laughed.

“It’s certainly good to speak to you, although it’s going to take a while for everyone to adjust to your… grand entrance,” the doctor replied.

“Yes, well, I’ve always had a flare for the dramatic. Is there something I can help you with? I’m assuming this isn’t a social call…” concern began to creep into her voice.

“Don’t worry Captain, your crew all seem to have passed the entrance physicals with flying colors. I’d like to speak to you about your EMH. I’ve been given access to your reports even since the Pathfinder Project managed to regain contact with you. The initial intention was to identify any obvious health risks before your arrival; however, I’m more interested in the individuality of you EMH at this point. His reports on the biological systems and diseases you encountered are flawless. I brought these facts, along with evidence of personal logs he recorded to Starfleet several months ago to start the argument that he is an individual. I know that was your opinion on the matter during your time in the DQ; so, I thought I would begin that process here as well. Apparently your abrupt arrival sped up their deliberations, because I was just sent a notification that he has been emancipated as a Starfleet program and been given his independence.”

For what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Kathryn felt overwhelmed with emotion. “Thank you Doctor. It seems we have more allies here that we could have hoped for. I’ll make him aware of the status change. Unfortunately I have to cut this comm short, we’re about to dock.”

“Of course. It’s been arranged for me to meet with all crew members who were assigned to away missions during your debriefing; so, I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Captain.” and with that the signal died.

Kathryn smiled to herself. Initially there had been privately held fears between Tom, Chakotay, Tuvok, and herself that many of the rights that had been afforded to the crew would be disregarded upon their return. It seemed, at least at the moment that perhaps the proceedings to come wouldn’t overturn many of her choices.

She walked out onto the bridge right as Chakotay stepped off of the turbo lift. Meeting her eyes, he smiled and gestured for her to continue before taking his place at her side. 

Looking down, she saw Tom in his seat. “Well Mr. Paris, I’m glad to see my finest pilot is taking the con.”

“I couldn’t let someone else take the credit for piloting is home, now could I?” a message lit up his screen,”We’ve received clearance to dock Captain.”

“Then take her in Tom, it’s time we officially made it home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought they would be off by now... I promise they officially are now. So much of the show revolved around the ship (obviously) so it felt wrong to just rush them off.


	8. Chapter 8

If they thought it had been hectic prior to docking, the crew had no idea what to expect after docking. Quarters were busy with packing and transporting personal items to various temporary housing on the spacedock, the halls were alive with the bustle of Starfleet engineers studying the status of the neural packs or trying to decipher the shielding and weapons used against the borg. 

Seven entered the Astrometrics lab and found one engineer attempting to dismantle a computer. “What do you think you are doing?” she asked in shock.

He looked up, clearly confused and frustrated by the circuitry he found. “I’m trying to take the hard drive out so we can make sure all the data was submitted. Gotta make sure nobody missed anything,” he replied warily watching the former drone.

“It is unnecessary to dismantle the entire computer. The entirety of the database can easily be transferred to headquarters if you know how to remove it.” she walked over to the computer and in two pressed of a button the hard drive materialized on the console. “The Captain expected our journey to take several decades longer than it did. I foresaw a need to replace drives should one reach its capacity. Here is your drive, though I assure you all data has already been submitted to Starfleet.”

Taking it, the engineer scurried out of the room. Seven went to work repairing the damage he had done carelessly attempting to remove the drive.

Kathryn walked in and saw Seven at work. “You know, technically we aren’t on duty anymore. You don’t have to worry about fixing their mistakes.”

“I am aware Captain, but unlike the rest of the crew, I have very few personal items to collect. Until recently I did not see a reason to maintain items with ‘sentimental’ value.” she thought for a moment, “Perhaps it is best, seeing that I have no home on Earth to send them too.”

“Yes, I read the Doctor’s report on your surgery. I’m glad your trying to gain more of a connection to your emotions, Seven,” Kathryn placed a hand on her shoulder, “And as for having no place to go, what about your aunt?”

“It seems inappropriate to insert myself into someone else’s life so suddenly. Perhaps over time we can become more acquainted; but, it took all of Voyager some time to adjust to me and I would expect the same of a civilian.”

Kathryn thought for a moment, “You may be right, though I expect she will be very glad to meet you. If you decided that it would be too much of a burden for her, you can come stay with my family in Indiana. My mom was married to an Admiral for quite some time so I think she’ll be ‘Starfleet’ enough for you and, while my sister may just be a ‘civilian’ she’s quite a free spirit. I can’t imagine them not welcoming you!”

Seven felt tears spring to her eyes upon hearing her captain’s offer. “Thank you, Captain. I will consider it. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and ensure they do not also damage my regeneration unit.” and with that she hurried out the door.

Seven wasn’t used to the emotions she was suddenly feeling, and she certainly didn’t know what to expect when she left Voyager for the first time and visited her temporary quarters. Despite her initial protest that formal quarters were unnecessary, the Doctor had insisted that she use them. He claimed that it would allow her to ‘be closer to the crew’ although she suspected it was so to help her appear more human to Starfleet.

While the Doctor had been informed, unofficially, of his maintained independence, she had not yet learned of her fate. In some ways, that made her more like the crew than the Doctor, even if she couldn’t fully relate to them.

She continued this inner reflection as she wandered her way towards her quarters, barely taking notice of the surroundings around her. When she reached her door, she stopped shocked. The borg would never become ‘lost in thought’ as the Doctor would say. Perhaps living near the crew would do her some good.

As she entered her quarters, she noticed a message on screen addressed to Annika Hansen.

_ Annika, or Seven, I’m not sure which you prefer to be called now. It has been some time since we last spoke. I know then that you were still very unsure of who you were, but I hope that now you will be free to explore that more. I would love to get to see you again, and hope that you might come stay with me like you did as a child. I’m so glad you’re home dear. _

_ Aunt Irene _

Seven smiled, thinking of the conversations she and her aunt had had in the past about her childhood. Maybe living with her aunt would be what she needed to connect herself to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop making claims in the chapter notes, because clearly I can't stick to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn stood somewhat baffled by Seven’s sudden departure. Maybe she had struck a chord with her newfound emotions… Whatever the case, knowing Seven, she would want time alone to work it out. For now, she needed to finish packing her quarters for transfer.

Dodging frantic engineers and side stepping open panels, she tried to work her way back toward her quarters. She stepped into a side hallway in an attempt to avoid the busyness and walked straight into her commanding officer.

Kathryn grabbed onto his arms momentarily to keep from falling. “Oh, excuse me Chakotay! I suppose I’m a little distracted with all this going on…” she paused quickly removing her hands and straightening her uniform.

“Not a problem Captain. Where are you off to in such a hurry? Trying to hunt down more coffee?” he teased.

She gave him her best ‘the captain is not amused’ glare, “No, I was just on my way to finish a little packing. What about you? You seem to be in quite the rush yourself! You should be more careful to watch where you’re going.”

“If I recall correctly, you were the one who fell into my arms, not the other way around.” he laughed and continued, “ I told Tom I’d help him finish packing his and B’Elanna’s quarters since she and Miral are on the station getting checked out.”

She felt her face momentarily flush. “That’s very nice of you, Chakotay! I’m impressed that you’ve already finished your packing! Obviously Starfleet didn’t assign you enough review assignments. Feel free to take some of mine in your free time,” she laughed.

He was glad they had started to fall back into the rhythm they’d had for the first several years. Something about their returned seemed to have returned Kathryn to somewhat of her old self, though he still sensed something was holding her back. “How about we make a deal, Kathryn?”

She tried to hide her momentary surprise to hear him use her name while on duty, choosing to mask it with a signature challenging look. “Are you sure that’s the best idea? I seem to recall the last time you made a bet you sorely lost. I’m still planning the best way to make you repay that by the way.”

“No bets this time, I learned my lesson,” he raised his hands defensively, “This time, it’s just a deal. After I finish helping Tom pack, I’ll come help you. It’s been quite some time since I’ve been to a Starfleet station and I was hoping to take a look around, I hear they’ve added some new viewing decks in the artificial environment. Maybe you could give me a tour in return? I’m sure you’ve been here more recently than me.” 

Kathryn eyed him suspiciously. He was trying to play innocent, but she recognized the teasing glimmer that shone in his eyes. She wanted to accept, to throw off protocol and test the waters they were threatening to explore; but, she had to wait. They had made it seven years in the delta quadrant, denying their feelings and ignoring their personal lives; surely, they could wait just a little longer.

She thought carefully on how to respond, placing a hand on his arm gently. “I would love to accept Chakotay; but, I promised Admiral Paris and Captain Picard that we would meet tonight to discuss the debriefing before tomorrow. I want to ensure I know exactly what to expect, and exactly how to present our time in the DQ. I certainly hope there won’t be any problems; however, I want to be prepared if the need should arise that the crew need defending.”

She hoped he understood. She had to maintain the appearance that she was unbiased towards the various sections of her crew. How could she reasonably argue that she was a fair judge of character if her own was being questioned because of private relationships, real or imagined.

Nodded, and then quietly replied, “I understand the difficult position you’ve been placed in, and I respect the choices you’re having to make for the crew… but I hope you realize that I’m still here for you in whatever capacity you need. I made a promise to you, and to myself, five years ago that I would stand by you and make your burden lighter. I’ll do whatever I can now to ease your load, but I hope you’ll let me continue to be your supporter when this is all done.”

Kathryn met his gaze with fierce intensity, taking his hand briefly in her own. “Thank you Chakotay. You’ve been more helpful and grounding on this journey than anyone could imagine. I might be rejecting this now, but don’t think it will continue once our crew is home safe.” She dropped his hand and resumed her Captain’s facade of absolute control. “I need to go finish packing my quarters, and Tom is probably wondering what’s taking you so long. I’ll see you on the station, Commander.”

Momentarily, he watched her hurry towards her quarters before turning towards the Paris’. That was the most forthright she had been with him about personal matters in a long time. She’d made her position clear, and he’d made his clear as well. He wasn’t willing to let recent disagreements stand between six years of history. Ever the martyr, she was willing to sacrifice her happiness to insure the safety and wellbeing of her crew. He understood her position. Any outside contact with him, or any other members of the senior staff would seem to be collusion. If their return was going to be as welcoming as Admiral Janeway had reported, there might need to be some sweet-talking to explain their more colorful choices, such as entering the AQ in a borg cube.

Chakotay looked up and found himself at the door of Tom’s quarters. Opening the doors, he found that Tom had, in fact, almost completed packing. “Oh well, he thought to himself, “If Tom knew why I was late I’m sure he would forgive me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time for some more angsty feels. One of these days I'll write a legitimate length chapter... but not today


	10. Chapter 10

Not much had changed on the Earth spacedock since Kathryn had last been there. The quarters were relatively unchanged, the same dining areas still existed. Chakotay had been right, a new viewing platform had been built, showcasing the view of Earth below. She slowly made her way to her temporary quarters, taking time to observe the faces of other Starfleet officials around her. A few fresh faced ensigns stopped to congratulate her on the crew’s miraculous return and a few of her own crew stopped to thank her personally as she went. She stopped as spoke to all of them, but she was glad when she reached the privacy of her own quarters.

Kathryn glanced at the chronometer, 1900 hours. Her dinner with Owen and Jean Luc was scheduled for 2000. That gave her just enough time to get a little unpacking done and get herself ready before going to meet the two in the station commander’s private office. It seemed that one of Owen’s talents was getting stuffy commanders to relinquish control of their private space; or, maybe it was his weight as an admiral. Whatever the case, she was glad they wouldn’t have to deal with people watching them or constantly being interrupted by other officers.

She unpacked a few of her clothes, though she expected she would only need uniforms while on the station, and then got ready for her dinner. The invitation had been informal, but considering it was with two other Starfleet officials on a Federation station, it seemed best to just wear her standard uniform. Somehow, she managed to make it to the private dining quarters without being spotted. When she entered, she saw Jean Luc and Owen intensely discussing something. Upon hearing her arrival, Owen quickly stood and came to hug her. “Katie! How are you? It’s so good to finally see you in person again. Are you settled into your quarters well?”

“I’m doing just fine Owen. How are you? What do you think of that new grandchild of yours? She’s quite cute, although she’s a member of my crew, so I may be a little biased.” She stopped and addressed Jean Luc as he stood. “And Jean Luc, how are you? I was glad to receive your invitation for dinner, though I will admit I was a little surprised you were here. I assumed they would have Voyager on some diplomatic mission seeing how unsettled things seem to be in the Bajoran/Cardassian region.”

Picard nodded, “As we were going to be. I’ve sent the Enterprise ahead of me. My first officer is more than capable of handling the ship on his own, and I’m not one to turn down the personal request of an admiral. Especially not in a case like this.”

“A case like this?” Kathryn asked. “What’s keeping you here?”

Owen interrupted, “I am Katie. I asked him to come sit on the council reviewing your command choices. It doesn’t seem right to judge you when we haven’t sat in the command chair in quite some time, so Jean Luc will act as your advocate when I cannot.”

Kathryn looked surprised. “Do you really think that will be necessary Owen? I’ve kept Starfleet apprised to all command decisions since we regained contact. They never mentioned any concern over my choices. Does this have anything to do with breaking the Temporal Prime Directive?”

“We don’t plan on prosecuting you, or any of your crew for that matter, unless something extraneous is revealed in our inquiries. In fact, Starfleet command has been overwhelmingly impressed with your diplomatic choices over the last several years. You’ve truly come into your own as a mediator, even if your heart is in exploration. As for the Temporal Prime Directive, if we were to prosecute you for getting your crew home sooner and saving the lives of many of your crew then we would have an uprising on our hands and I would be leading the attack,” Owen chuckled.

“While that’s very comforting to hear, I’m a little lost as to Jean Luc’s purpose then?” casting a glance between the two of them. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

“I’m here because after your return, the council of admirals assigned to each senior officer’s inquiry were assigned. While all of your senior staff’s councils are led by admirals sympathetic to your situation, yours is being led by Admiral Alynna Nechayev.” Captain Picard explained.

“And that concerns you?”

“It does. A former officer of mine, a Klingon by the name of Worf, is stationed at Deep Space 9. He contacted me once the Pathfinder Project had successfully gained access to Voyager. He was concerned that, should Nechayev sit on any councils, she would harbour intense bias against the Maquis and anyone who sympathized with them. She considers them ruthless hotheads who should be prosecuted, even though the claims against the Cardassians proved true. When the Federation first met to decide what would be done with your Maquis should you ever return, Admiral Nechayev fought indictments to be handed down on every one of them and the full penalty of the law be enforced.” Jean Luc continued, “When Admiral Paris learned of your council, he asked me to make an emergency trip here to volunteer as your representative. Thankfully, I was just finishing my leave on Earth and was able to hand my assignment off on my staff. While I’m sure the other admirals on your council won’t be swayed by her allegations, we would all feel better knowing you have someone in your corner.”

“I appreciate that Captain. I had hoped we could leave business behind for dinner, but perhaps it would be all of our best interests if you could fill me in on what to expect. Who are the other admirals assigned to me? What should I expect from them?” Kathryn interrogated the two men the rest of the night, trying to learn all she could about the admirals sent to inspect her story. Nechayev and those who agreed with her might believe this is the best time to re-instill anti-Maquis sentiments; but they’d never faced a force like Kathryn Janeway, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let anything happen to her crew.


	11. Chapter 11

Four admirals and Captain Picard sat in front of her. Over the last four weeks she had faced a volley of questions from each of them, a different admiral leading the inquiry until their questions had been answered. Admiral Shanthi had been primarily concerned with trade and cultural interactions between the crew and other cultures. What problems had they encountered when working with previously unknown species? What explanations were given if trade was not possible? How had the addition of crew members such as Kes or Neelix impacted the functioning of the ship? Kathryn found this line of questioning somewhat monotonous. She had faced far greater challenges than trade negotiations for resources during her time, but she understood that the Federation had recently had much more contact with the Beta Quadrant and species which were previously unknown. Her diplomatic abilities in the Delta Quadrant could help other captains, should they encounter new species as well.

After her, Admiral Yacobian began his questioning. What technology had they encountered during their journey? What differences in spaceship development had they noted in non-light speed capable species? How had the integration of a former borg drone, and her technological capabilities, impact efficiency and advancements on the ship? How had the sole usage of an EMH affected medical access and what did she recommend as a solution? If she’d found Admiral Shanthi’s diplomatic questions monotonous, Admiral Yacobian’s incessant questions on technology, programming, and ship maintenance was mind-numbing.

Finally, she satisfied all of his questions that couldn’t be found in reports, and Captain Picard took his turn. The addition of a captain to the inquiry board had been excused due to his own experience with the Continuum. Outside of herself and her crew, Jean Luc Picard had the most first-hand knowledge of the Q. Most of his questions regarded her method of handling Q, her experiences within the Continuum, her impact of preventing an omnipotent civil war, and her interactions with the with the young Q ‘Junior’. Her perceived expertise in all things Continuum related made her head spin, trying to explain concepts she didn’t even understand about Q ways.

Admiral Paris was the next to interrogate her. He had been in command of the Pathfinder Project and helped coordinate defensive positions against the borg near Earth. What few outside this council knew, was his colorful history with the Arias Expedition and the espionage they conducted on the Cardassian border. His military and combat history, along with his past experience with a young Kathryn Janeway, made him the ideal admiral to question her on her dealings with the Borg, Hirogen, and Species 8472. Tactical advantages, military maneuvers, and borg mentality filled days of the inquest with discussions and debates. Finally, Paris declared the matter at an impasse and called for further discussion on Federation safety to be set aside until the hearing had been completed and all other crew accounts of said species were completed.

* * *

“Captain Janeway, can you detail for is the thought processes behind your choice to destroy the array and combine crews with the very individuals you were tasked to incarcerate?” asked Admiral Nechayev.

The final days had begun. Kathryn remembered the warnings that Admiral Nechayev would be the hardest to face. Her thinly veiled disdain for the Maquis presented her as a threat to the safety of all of Voyager’s crew. Kathryn took a fortifying breath and began to relive the last seven years. “As I stated in my logs, I took my wisdom from Ambassador Spock. The needs of the many, in this case the Ocampa, outweighed the needs of the few, one Starfleet vessel. As to my choice to assign Commander Chakotay as my commanding officer, he possessed Starfleet training and experience which I felt outweighed that of most of my remaining officers. You must remember, Admiral, that I was working with a very young crew. I had just lost a large portion of my senior staff, and my first priority was to insure the wellbeing of those that remained. It was impossible to do that without assistance from the Maquis I had been sent after.”

“Why not choose Lieutenant Commander Tuvok to act as commanding officer?” the admiral retorted. 

“Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was in the delta quadrant as a result of his undercover work within the Maquis. It did not seem wise to promote him to a higher level of authority over a group of people whom he had just betrayed. Commander Chakotay seemed to represent a compromise to my situation. He was trained at Starfleet and served well until he left to help his people. Additionally, upon meeting with the Commander, I found him to be civil and logical; two qualities I admire in a commanding officer.” she fought to contain the rising irritation in her voice. These proceedings had been going on for long enough, and scrutiny in her assignment choices was the last thing she thought needed to be analyzed. She knew Nechayev’s questions would focus on the disparity between the original two crews, but having basic command choices questioned was fruitless and time consuming.

Admiral Paris, sensing Kathryn’s growing restlessness, interjected before the hard-nose Nechayev could continue. “Admiral Nechayev, is it your opinion that personnel choices should a concern of this council? Starfleet has always prided itself on giving captain’s some level of freedom to choose their senior staff. Additionally, Captain Janeway’s staff has more than proven their capabilities in my eyes and in the eyes of many others on this council.”

Nechayev turned towards him, “Yes, Admiral Paris. In my opinion, every aspect of this mission is our concern. I believe that the safety of the rest of the crew was jeopardized due to Captain Janeway’s disregard for protocol. Were safety precautions in place to protect our people in case of a mutiny? What was promised to ensure their loyalty? These are individuals who have a poor track record for dedication to any cause outside of their own good.”

“You are within your right to ask questions along you subject of inquiry; however it is my opinion that we do not discuss topics which have already been deliberated on so that these proceedings can progress and the Captain and her crew can return to return to their families. Mr. Tuvok provided us with detailed accounts, prior to his departure for Vulcan, of safety measures put in place before and after the merger of the two crews. Additionally, we have read multiple reports from former Maquis members stating their loyalty to Captain Janeway and Voyager was instilled by their own former captain. I move that all lines of inquiry regarding the merger of the Maquis and Starfleet crews be terminated. Are there any objections?” Admiral Paris glanced around the room, before nodding toward Nechayev to continue.

Casting a hard look toward Owen, Nechayev began again. “Very well. Disregarding said merger, my first topic of concern is the status of personal relationships on the ship. What, if any, restrictions were put in place to insure the continued functioning of the ship? Were all personnel permitted to have private relationships? We are obviously aware of the relationship between your pilot, Tom Paris, and Maquis chief engineer, B’Elanna Torres.”

“Can you clarify? Are you concerned about all inter-crew relationships, Maquis-Starfleet relationships, or specifically regarding my own?” Kathryn knew where this was going, she had prepared for it, but if the admiral was going to scrutinize her personal life she was going to have to come out and ask about it point blank.

“I am less concerned about the personal status of crew members not holding positions of authority on the ship. We understand that, with the prospect of not returning for several decades, the crew would have begun to form relationships that may not have typically been accepted on a science vessel such as Voyager. However, even on generational ships, such as the Enterprise, relationships between Captains or Commanders and their subordinates are not well accepted.” she stopped for a moment, but with Kathryn didn’t respond, continued, “Captain Janeway, did you engage in inappropriate contact with your commanding officer or any other member of your crew?”

Admiral Paris began to fume. “Alynna, do you really think this is a topic of concern for this council? You cannot tell me that you would abide by all regulations and protocols when faced with the prospect of not returning home for seventy years?”

Kathryn held up her hand to stop him. “Thank you for your support, Admiral Paris; however,” she continued calmly, “I have no reservations in answering this question.”

Kathryn stopped for a moment, thinking of how to continue. “During the last seven years I refrained from engaging in inappropriate relationships with any of my crew. Was I closer to my crew than a normal captain? Most likely yes. We were trapped in a distant quadrant, totally lost, without a single ally. My crew, Maquis and Starfleet alike, required a more hands-on approach to command. The realization that our families thought we had died, that our loved ones would grieve and move on with their lives, struck each member of my crew differently and at different times; including myself.” She took a steadying breath before continuing, “Most of you who sit on this council knew my father, you know that my mother had to be informed not just once, but twice, from Starfleet officials that her loved ones had died. The moments that were hardest for me, were those times when I would remember that she thought I was gone; that Starfleet had taken her husband and daughter.”

She turned to meet Nechayev’s gaze, clearly no one had prepared her for the captain’s confidence. Kathryn Janeway could be as tough and stubborn as they come. She had been assimilated, faced hundreds of new cultures and species, and delivered a crippling blow to the borg transwarp network. One biased admiral was the least of her fears.

Nechayev met her stare with matching intensity. “Is it your assertion, Captain, that at no point in time your relationship with Mr. Chakotay violated Starfleet policy regarding personal relationships for commanding officers?”

“Yes that is my assertion. At no point in time did I violate said policy, or any policy involving private relationships with my crew. I maintained appropriate interactions at all times, outside of being more involved in my individual crewmember’s lives.” Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back a headache. This line of questioning was a clear ploy to raise doubt on her ability to accurately report the behavior of her crew.

“Allow me to submit your logs relating to an away mission gone awry during the second year of your journey. Not only did you disregard protocol pertaining to both senior officers attending an away mission, as a result of this you and Mr. Chakotay were quarantined on said planet for an extended period of time. All personal logs were deleted from this period. Do you have an explanation for this? Additionally, the manner in which both you and the commander refer to each other in subsequent logs indicates the development of a more personal relationship. There are even references to private meals shared between yourself and the commander. It is _ still _ your assertion that Starfleet protocol was maintained at all points in time during the last seven years?” Nechayev finished, looked quite smug.

“Nothing against protocol ever occurred. There is no way I can prove it to you outside of mine and the Commander's testimonies. Did we entertain each other with meals at some times? Yes. Did they explicitly violate your policies? No. The Commander and I maintained strict parameters to avoid this exact line of accusation. As to the manner in which we addressed each other in our _ personal _ logs, we were functioning under the assumption that our privacy would be maintained. After our time on the M class planet, Mr. Chakotay and I mutually agreed that we needed ways to maintain our humanity while constantly at work on Voyager. Those dinners gave us the opportunity to talk about the goings-on of the ship in an informal environment.” Kathryn stopped and addressed the council as a whole, “I have answered your questions for three weeks and have not questioned any of your topics; however, I cannot sit here and allow my, and my entire crew’s, privacy be violated by accounting for personal statements made in private logs. That being said, I would like to request a recess for the day so that I can collect my thoughts before continuing.”

Picard and Admiral Paris both stood. The admiral spoke first, “I agree with Captain Janeway. I am appalled that a fellow member of Starfleet would circumvent long-standing expectations of privacy in a blatant attempt to further her own agenda. Furthermore, the things you accuse Janeway of seem to be totally baseless and, had they had any foundation, would not have changed my opinions on her or her crew’s choices over the last seven years in the slightest. I personally was astounded to learn that so few of her crew entered into relationships. Their dedication to the principles of Starfleet and their drive to return home is greater than that of any other group of individuals I know. With that being said, I move to cease all further inquiries of such nature and to halt proceedings for the day.”

Captain Picard agreed, “I second the motion to halt proceedings, and I would also like to call a private meeting of this council to discuss further actions. I personally have heard all I needed to hear to reach my decision and further inquiry into these matters seem unnecessary at the moment. This crew has clearly not broken any major protocols and further questioning pertaining to specific diplomatic actions or technological advancements can be postponed until this crew has been given the opportunity to reunite with their loved ones.”

Admiral Yacobian turned to Kathryn, “I believe everyone has been given the opportunity to express their opinions on the matter. We will disband for the day. Please look for our next communique regarding these proceedings and, as always, do not discuss these matters with your crew.”

“Of course, Admiral.” she smiled and stood to leave, “Thank you. I hope this will I be resolved soon. I’m looking forward to regaining contact with my mother and sister as soon as possible, and I know my crew will be eager to move on with their lives.”

As she left, she could see Owen Paris’ face turning a deeper and deeper shade of red. Captain Picard was visibly collecting himself before their conference began. Even they had been shocked to hear that Nechayev had attempted to use personal crew logs to sink Kathryn’s credibility. Something told her that, after today, these proceedings might finally be over and she could move on with her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chakotay entered his inquest, expecting the worst. He was a former Starfleet officer who betray his oath and fled to fight against a Federation ally. He expected to escape by the skin of his teeth, if that. During their late night discussions, Kathryn had expressed concern that Starfleet might still consider the Maquis a separate entity from the original Voyager crew and he had no reason to think those opinions had changed. War had a way of changing people, he knew that firsthand, but it wasn’t necessarily for the better. 

His fears amplified when he was greeted by the solemn faces of Admiral Jeremiah Hayes, Admiral Marcia Meldal-Johnsan, Admiral Margaret Blackwell, and Admiral Thomas Henry. Never having any previous experiences with these officers, Chakotay had no idea what to expect.

Admiral Blackwell welcomed him as he entered, a pleasant smile spreading across her face. “Mr. Chakotay, please take a seat. Before we begin, we would like to congratulate you on a safe journey home and express our gratitude for your part in returning Voyager to us. The purpose of this inquiry is to gain a better understanding of some of the events which took place during your time on board Voyager. Your provisional status as a commander within Starfleet will also be reviewed; however, our decision regarding that will mostly be determined by reports recorded throughout your service. Do you have any questions for us before we begin?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. They did not seemed concerned about putting him on trial for former bad acts as a Maquis. Hopefully the same held true for the rest of the crew. “No, Admiral. I hope to clear up any concerns the Federation may have as to our time on Voyager. I would also like to voice my appreciation on the record for Captain Janeway and the rest of the crew on Voyager. It was truly a team effort getting home.”

Admiral Hayes spoke up, “Thank you for your candor, Commander. Now if it’s alright with you, I’d like to begin my line of questioning first. I’m sure you’re looking forward to being reunited with family and friends.”

What followed were long, intense days of explanation, discussion, and reports. Admiral Hayes was concerned with hostile species Voyager had encountered. Specifically, he prioritized recent interactions with the Borg and expressed his gratitude that they had struck such a strong blow to the borg. Questions regarding offensive and defensive tactics continued for days on end before the admiral was satisfied that he had a functional knowledge of Voyager’s battle capabilities.

Admiral Meldal-Johnsan followed. While her inquiries were less detail and schematic oriented, he felt emotionally drained following each of her meetings. The interaction between Maquis and Starfleet crew, and assimilation of delta quadrant cultures was her top concern. He spent hours explaining how he and Kathryn had managed to integrate two dissimilar crews into a well oiled machine in such a short time. She briefly touched on the command teams quarantine on New Earth, though she was more concerned about crew moral during their time away. Four days later he seemed to have satisfied all of her most urgent questions. She declared her inquiry closed and added that she hoped they could speak more in the future on the maintenance of a cohesive crew in the alpha quadrant and beyond.

Questions on crew moral were replaced with more questions on hostile species. While Admiral Hayes had been concerned with the borg, Admiral Henry directed his interest towards new species such as Species 8472 and the Hirogen. Was there a risk that these new threats would seek out the alpha quadrant and, if so, what preventive measures did he recommend but enacted? Chakotay was somewhat shocked by his line of questioning, after all it seemed that Tuvok would be best fit at analyzing military threats; but, he attempted to answer their questions with an analysis of each culture’s perspective on life, war, and social structure. In the end, the admiral agreed with his opinion that an attack from the delta quadrant was unlikely for some time; but that initial measures could be enacted to defend themselves against the Vidiians and other threatening species.

As the third week of his inquest drew to a close, Admiral Blackwell began her portion. She began with questions along the same line as all the others. What cultural differences did he observe? How did he recommend future contact with said cultures? What had he learned from delta quadrant treaties that could be carried over into the alpha quadrant? At that point, her questions diverted from Voyager. She asked his opinion on restitution for those displaced due to the Cardassian treaty. What did he believe should have been done to prevent the displacement of so many settlers in the first place? Had his opinion of Starfleet changed since his time in the delta quadrant. 

He answer each question with total honesty, expressing his initial anger toward the Federation for displacing his family. He spoke of how he saw many similar bad deeds being performed in the delta quadrant, and how Captain Janeway had handled each one with such concern that it taught him to trust the core values of Starfleet again. He spoke of meeting his ancestors, becoming even more in-touch with the world he was raised, and his hopes that he could help restore the bridge between his people and the Federation. He studied the faces of every admiral as he finished speaking. Apparently Kathryn wasn’t the only one with a mastered ‘captain’s mask’ because ever admiral’s face was totally unreadable.

Finally Admiral Blackwell broke the silence. “Thank you for your honesty Commander. At this time I would like to close these proceedings and conveen with the rest of this council to confer on our findings. We will be back with you within the next few days.”

Just like that, he was finished. Three and a half weeks of subverted scrutiny and stresses were over and soon he would know his fate. He walked out of the conference room where he’d spent all of his recent time. As he did, he saw Kathryn walking towards her quarters, intensely studying the padd in hand. “Her inquest must not be over yet,” he thought to himself. Chakotay hoped they would all be free soon. For the most part, they had all put their lives on hold for the last seven years. It was time to start living again and he planned on starting with a certain Captain Janeway.


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed Starfleet had decided to postpone their official decision until the entirety of the crew had completed their debriefings. 

Chakotay spent the next three days trying to keep busy in whatever ways he could find. Most of his time was spent checking in on the crew, making sure everyone was settled for the moment, and dispelling any lingering fears that they were going to be thrown into a penal colony at any moment. The rest of his time was split between boxing holo programs, meditation, finalizing mission reports, and visiting with the Paris’. As much as he and Tom didn’t like each other to start, they had grown closer due to their relationships with B’Elanna.

Finally, at the end of the fourth week of inquests, a crew wide announcement arrived. All lines of inquiry had been completed and they would receive notice of their status via comm soon unless delivery was required in person. Chakotay’s mind raced. Soon everything would be over, but what would that mean for him? He wanted to go to Kathryn, find out what she had been told; but, he decided it would be best to wait until official decisions had been passed down. Trying to find a way to keep himself busy, he decided to take a walk around the viewing platform. If they couldn’t be on Earth, at least he could feel a little more free.

* * *

Kathryn rubbed her temples as she read the notice from Starfleet. She could give them credit for efficiency. The council assigned to her had concluded, minus one very disgruntled admiral, and their decision had been sent to the Federation for final approval minutes ago.

It felt as though a weight had finally lifted. There was nothing more she could do. She’d dedicated the last seven years of her life to keeping her crew safe, and now it was over. A sudden feeling of emptiness to the place the weight had held. Kathryn knew she should be happy, but she didn’t have the slightest idea what she would be doing now. She missed Earth, family, and peace more than she had been willing to admit. It was unfathomable to consider going back out into those stars anytime soon. Now, all she wanted was to move on with her life, preferably with the company of a certain first officer.

Rising from her desk, she called to the computer, “Locate Commander Chakotay.”

*Commander Chakotay is on level 12, subsection F- external viewing platform*

She’d had virtually no contact with her crew in the last four weeks. She had been required to observe the proceedings of a few crewmembers in regards to censures she had given during points of their journey; but otherwise, her days were filled from start to finish with private questioning from her council.

She missed her crew, but most of all she missed her senior staff… particularly one member of her staff.

“Janeway to Chakotay”

Chakotay jumped, startled by the unexpected comm. “Chakotay here. How can help you Captain?”

“I was wondering if you might like to join me for dinner? I’m going stir-crazy sitting here waiting for final decisions and I could use some distraction. What do you say? Do you dare risk my replicated cooking?” she laughed.

“I’d love to. I have to be honest, I’ve been trying to find ways not to drive myself for the last four days and I think I’ve totally exhausted everything this station has to offer. I’ll be at your quarters by 1800.” he smiled to himself before continuing, “I’ve missed our meals together. This will be a real treat.”

Kathryn smiled to herself. A quick glance at her chronometer told her she had almost exactly an hour to get ready. Why was Starfleet delivering these decisions so late? She bustled around her quarters, slipping into a blue dress similar to the one she wore often on New Earth. A message came through her console at 1730, her fate was to be delivered in person at 1800. 

She rolled her eyes. Would Starfleet ever stop standing in the way of her personal life? She was about to comm Chakotay, when he commed her instead.

“Chakotay to Janeway…” his voice filled the room, “ You’re not going to believe this.” 

“Wait, let me guess. Your decision is being passed down in person at 1800. Mine too. I suppose there’s no way to avoid it? What about going back to the delta quadrant?” she joked.

“Going back is always an option; however, I think my future is looking a little brighter here than it was out there.” he stopped for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction without seeing her. “Kathryn, I’d still like to have dinner tonight, if that’s okay with you. By my calculations, it’s been over a month since our last dinner together and I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

A smile lit up her face and voice, “I’d like that Chakotay. Let’s meet on the external viewing platform after our meetings. Janeway out.”

* * *

Chakotay stood in front of the conference room doors. Taking a moment to collect himself, he paged to enter. Whatever lay behind these doors would determine what came next in his life.

The doors slid open and he was once again met with the unreadable faces of the four admirals he had been interviewed by. Admiral Blackwell gestured for him to take a seat and began to speak. “Commander I won’t drag this out unnecessarily. Allow me to put your mind a rest, neither you nor your former Maquis crewmen are going to face any sanctions from his council. You proved your dedication to the greater good numerous times during your service in the delta quadrant. Additionally, when considering the knowledge we now have regarding the Cardassians, it seems improper to invoke further damage in your lives.”

Chakotay sighed, relieved to know they were at last safe. “Thank you admirals. I can’t fully express how grateful I am to hear that.”

The four admirals smiled, and Admiral Blackwell continued, “As a result of your exemplary service, we are hereby formally recognizing your conditional appointment of Commander, and offering you the new title of Captain.” The admiral read a moment of hesitation in his face and quickly continued. “However, Mr. Chakotay, this would not be as the captain of a Starfleet vessel. We thought the the higher-ranking crew of Voyager may not welcome the thought of returning to space for extended amounts of time anytime in the near future. Your logs pertaining to the other cultures you and your crew came in contact with were so impressive that we would like to offer you a position teaching at the Academy. We are going to require someone with first-hand knowledge of the species you encountered, and you seem to present yourself as the perfect candidate. Additionally, the Federation would like you close to Earth in hopes that you will consult with them as to best make amends the individuals and cultures who were impacted by our former treaty with Cardassia. Please take time to consider these offers independently, but know that you are in no way required to continue working with Starfleet.”

At this point, Admiral Hayes spoke. “Commander, we will never be able to express how sorry we are for the harm our past has caused you and we will never be able to thank you for your service to Captain Janeway while in the delta quadrant. Whatever you choose, I wish you all the happiness.”

“Thank you Admiral. If it is alright with you, I would like some time to consider what you’ve offered me. I’ll be honest, there were many times I never thought we’d even get back, much less that those of is who were once associated with the Maquis would be welcomed. I never got around to thinking about what would come next,” he laughed awkwardly.

“That’s understandable. We’ll give you time to consider. You and your crew are due some much deserved leave. Take the time to plan and consider what we’re offering you. And now, Mr. Chakotay, you’re free to resume communication with the outside world, just be aware that specifics on species or technological advancements you came in contact with cannot be shared. We hope to hear from you soon.” With that, Admiral Blackwell ended the meeting.

Chakotay’s head was spinning as he left. He wanted to be excited about the prospect of teaching, but now that he was free all he could think about was Kathryn. Had she fared as well as he had? He stopped by his room to change and then made his was to the viewing platform.

* * *

Kathryn straightened her dress uniform once again before walking into the office. Sitting in front of her were four faces, none of them Admiral Nechayev. She smiled at Owen, then took her seat waiting for the proceeding to begin.

Admiral Shanthi opened the meeting with the endless Starfleet pleasantries, finally moving on to the matter a hand with too much pomp for Kathryn’s liking. “This is a great moment for the Federation as a whole. Many young lives have been returned to us, allowing us to right many of the wrongs done to the Maquis. Captain Janeway, your ability to almost seamlessly unite two disparate crews into a high functioning crew such as you did is astounding to everyone on this council. We have no doubt you are one of the only captains in Starfleet of such daunting task, especially considering the countless other trials you faced during your journey. Not only did you make peace within your own crew, you continued to help others find peace in a strange quadrant. For all the struggles you faced, you never lost you explorer’s spirit or staunch morals. For these reasons, and countless others, it is my honor to offer you the position of Vice Admiral.”

Sitting a shocked silence, Kathryn looked down at her hands and tried to orient her thoughts. What did this mean? Could she refuse? Did she _ want _to refuse? Her thoughts were racing, then Owen’s voice broke through the fog. 

“Captain Janeway,” he said, “please understand we do not expect an answer from you now. It’s been over seven years since you’ve seen our family or had any substantial contact with the outside galaxy. Take some time to reorient yourself to life in the alpha quadrant before deciding anything about the future. I personally have it on good authority that there’s several things you need to get sorted out before diving back into Starfleet.” 

Kathryn smiled, her thoughts a little more collected, “You may be right about that, sir. I plan on using this leave to reorganize my life; but, I’ll recontact the council when I’ve made my decision.”

She wanted to ask about Admiral Nechayev, but decided to wait until she and Owen could talk privately. For now she wanted to leave and find Chakotay.

Thanking the admirals for their time, she dashed back to her quarters to slip back into the blue dress she had already laid out. She brushed out her hair, straightened herself in the mirror, and stepped out toward the viewing platform. She was officially finished with her last mission; but she was ready to begin a new one.


End file.
